There is a need to develop devices for the detection of periodic breathing, or brief (<20- seconds) central or obstructive apnea, associated with hypoxemia for infants at risk of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS). A non-intrusive, cost-effective, reliable, and user-friendly breathing monitor can improve the safety and reduce mortality risk to infants, children, and adults suffering from acute and viral respiratory disorders. For this reason, Redondo Optics, Inc., (ROI), a leader in the research and development of advanced optical medical diagnosis instrumentation, proposes to develop a new, highly accurate and reliable, low-cost, portable, and non-invasive, ResHealth" device for monitoring breathing activity in clinical high risk, life threatening, conditions associated with hypoxemia in infants and children suffering from central or obstructive apnea or at risk of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS), and other acute respiratory breathing disorders. In Phase I of this program, ROI will conclusively demonstrate the concept of the ResHealth" monitoring device by designing, assembling, and testing a conceptual prototype of a non intrusive multi-sensor array optical microchip, and optoelectronic sensor readout unit capable of detecting, analyzing, and separating vital breathing activity signatures, and to generate an alarm in the case of a potential catastrophic event with higher sensitivity, selectivity, and with near false alarms, that conventional monitoring systems. In Phase II, ROI will integrate the ResHealth" monitoring device into a portable, stand-alone unit. Such a system will find an immediate use in the fast growing breathing monitors and diagnosis market. No other available commercial device in the market today offers such capabilities at an affordable cost. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this Phase I, Redondo Optics will design and develop a small, cost-effective, disposable, wireless multi-sensor chip for monitoring breathing activity. The proposed sensor will permit assessment of vital breathing function associated with hypoxemia in infant and children suffering from central or obstructive apnea or SIDS and could decrease costs by reducing the need for more costly central facility.